


Dying in Color

by HyperKey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Tiny!Connor, Whump, extreme violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKey/pseuds/HyperKey
Summary: Everyone jumped the Goretober train, so make way for this!





	Dying in Color

**Author's Note:**

> Using a list of prompts from my server.  
> wanna join the family? https://discord.gg/zZwzC5G
> 
> Day 1 is Trojan Horse.  
> A good excuse to do what i wanted to do. Hahaha.  
> The first chapter is harmless. Please don't let that fool you. I will let loose on this fic.
> 
> I don't like Angst without resolve, so they will always end in a "i can accept this"- way.
> 
> Tags and warnings will be updated as the story progresses.

Hank didn’t know why, nor did he care why Connor had suddenly shrunken down to the size of a barbie, when he entered his house late at night. But he knew he was relieved to see his partners face again. It was a strange experience to have the usually proud and dignified android in such a pathetic hull.

Hank also didn’t know how Connor had gotten into the house in this size and how he was now sitting on the dining table, surrounded by supplies, apparently needed for androids. Shrunken to fit the size of course.

The small- tiny, even- android shrunk back in surprise when he noticed Hank and scrambled to hide behind an empty carton of orange juice.

“Why’re you hiding? You know I already saw you.”

“Sorry, Lieutenant.” Connors voice was the same, but it was much quieter. “After the recent events I am unsure how to proceed.”

Hank scoffed and settled down on a chair, elbows resting on the table, eyes curiously searching for where the android might reemerge. “So, who’d that happen? And How’d you get in?”

“…Cindy was experimenting with a model of a much smaller size.” Connor explained. He carefully stepped out between a bag of stale chips and a carton of left over take out.

Stopping in front of a set of keys, Hank then realized that Cindy must have used his keys to let him in and placed him onto the table to be out of reach of Sumo.

“And?” Hank pressed.

“And what?” Connor repeated with a told of his head. Hank might have even found it cute if he hadn’t been so confused about the situation.

“How did you end up like this? You’re not the type to test new things on a whim.”

Connor grimaced and nodded. “You’re correct. I was done for two reasons.”

“And those are?”

“The first being that my processor was hacked by an external source this morning, and used to hijack certain functions of my body. It wasn’t Amanda, and that is worrying. Cindy suggested to try a unit that is not connected to any online services, to prevent this. My memory was transferred into this unit… because she wanted to test it.”

Hank held back a laugh. “So, you’re playing guinea pig?”

“In a way, yes. The body is built like any other android, only on a much smaller scale. She said that it took her almost a year to rebuild all components to scale, in a way that they would still function correctly.”

Hank pursed his lips in a silent form of appreciation for the technician’s work. The woman really was something else.

“And what’s happening to your real body?”

“Cindy is trying to isolate the issue and find the source. She may have also said that she would ‘ _hack their asses and fry their fucking computers for messing with something as precious as an RK800_ ’.” Connor quoted.

Hank barked a loud and short laugh at that. “Good. Are you alright?”

Connor shifted his weight from one foot to the other and wrought his hands together. “…I’m okay. But this will need getting used to.”


End file.
